


Siamo incroci e semafori spenti

by zungenbrecher



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Ronan è un tw ambulante, au-ish, dovrebbe essere una storia di natale ma forse è solo una storia d'inverno, tw descrizione di un attacco di panico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenbrecher/pseuds/zungenbrecher
Summary: Adam odia l’inesistente trasporto pubblico statunitense, Ronan odia la app di incontri.Gansey vorrebbe non avere sempre ragione, Blue vorrebbe essere più ferma sulle sue idee mentre Noah ed Henry, davvero, forse vorrebbero solo mangiare bene a Natale.Ah, sì: Declan ha un paio di scarpe rosse e, no, in questa storia non nevica il giorno della Vigilia.
Kudos: 5





	Siamo incroci e semafori spenti

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Calendario dell’Avvento 2020 by Fanwriter.it  
> ★ Data: 06.12.2020  
> ★ Hashtag: #CalendarioAvvento2020 #CalendarioFanwriterit #Fanwriterit #XMASwriter

_Prima settimana d’Avvento_

I suoi genitori non saranno a casa per Natale e gli sembra strano che, proprio quest’anno, sentano il dovere di annunciare quella che è la normalità.

I Gansey non passano il Natale in casa, hanno infatti la strana mania di sparire nel bel mezzo della notte, prenotando un biglietto di sola andata per chissà quale meta esotica, con l’idea di non rincasare prima di gennaio. 

Nelle rare occasioni in cui la loro trasferta di fine anno non vada a buon fine, poi, trovano il modo di passare la sera della Vigilia, e il pranzo che ne consegue, in compagnia di qualche personalità importante, in una girandola di eventi di beneficenza per cause di cui non si interessano davvero. 

Questo novembre, per la prima volta in più di vent’anni, i suoi genitori ci tengono ad informare lui e sua sorella che quest’anno non passeranno il Natale a casa ed Helen, che era passata di lì solo per salute e, possibilmente, prendere un appuntamento con l’estetista di sua madre, non riesce davvero a trattenere un sentito _«E cosa cambierebbe rispetto agli anni passati?»_ che fa arricciare il naso a Richard Campbell Gansey II.

Richard Campbell Gansey III, al contrario di sua sorella, non proferisce parola e si limita a scrollare le spalle così come ha fatto dall’età di dieci anni fino ad oggi.

Helen lo odia quando fa così, lo chiama insopportabile lecchino e qualcos’altro che non tiene a mente, ma a lui piace pensare di essere un opossum: si finge morto per non avere rogne, annuisce e sorride per non dover presentare il conto dello psicologo che si sta impegnando a frequentare da quando, un paio di mesi prima, è tornato dall’America Latina.

Gli viene un po’ da ridere se pensa che i suoi genitori non hanno saputo del suo ritorno per settimane nonostante lui non viva che qualche isolato più in là, e sia passato davanti alle loro finestre almeno dieci volte solo negli ultimi tre giorni.

Il ragazzo con il cappello da Babbo Natale e le orecchie da elfo gli picchietta un dito sulla spalla, richiamando la sua attenzione sull’importantissimo quesito appena posto.

«Allora, ci sei per Natale?»

«Sì, penso di sì?»

«Ma pensi o ci sei? Richard, non stiamo parlando di biscottini, parliamo di una cosa seria, la Broadway di Henrietta!»

Gansey sbuffa una risata dal naso, che sbatte contro la sua sciarpa e sale ad appannare gli occhiali nascondendo, per un attimo, il viso di Noah Czerny in una coltre fumosa che fa sparire le piccole rughe che stanno nascendo agli angoli degli occhi e che lo fanno sembrare stranamente adulto.

Due Natali fa, quando tutti credevano fosse in Azerbaijan, Gansey aveva passato le feste con Noah a preparare piatti caldi per i più poveri, distribuire regali ai bambini e vestiti nuovi agli adulti, sbocconcellare dolcetti troppo speziati tra un servizio e l’altro.

Si era unito agli altri per la messa, nonostante non metta piede in una chiesa dal giorno del suo battesimo, e si era chiesto se quello fosse il motivo per cui Ronan, nonostante i tanti problemi avuti con alcuni suoi parrocchiani, continuava a frequentare la piccola chiesa di Saint Agnes e la sua sempre più esigua comunità.

Se due anni fa Gansey non si fosse lasciato convincere da Noah, non avrebbe conosciuto Jane e, probabilmente, non sarebbe più tornato, né per Natale né per qualsiasi altro momento dell’anno, ed avrebbe finalmente smesso di considerare Henrietta casa sua.

Sarebbe stato bello, sarebbe stato soprattutto comodo.

«Jane c’è?» chiede, probabilmente interrompendo un monologo di Noah che, fermo con le mani a mezz’aria, bloccate durante chissà che parte del discorso che stanno portando avanti da sole, ora lo guarda un po’ perso.

«È da maleducati interrompere.», lo redarguisce Noah, abbassando le mani e, sembra, anche le orecchie di feltro, ché con lui possibile ed impossibile viaggiano sugli stessi binari e raramente si coglie il confine che li divide. «E non ci sono Jane nel gruppo, Richard.»

Gansey stringe un po’ di più il bicchiere di carta rossa, ancora stranamente caldo, tra le mani e cerca sul coperchio di plastica bianca una risposta ma trova solo delle scritte in rilievo.

«Non so il suo vero nome.», ammette, avvilito, e poi muove una mano intorno alla testa, gli occhi chiari di Noah che seguono i suoi gesti con la stessa perplessità di poco prima. «È la ragazza con i capelli pieni di mollettine, i vestiti colorati.»

Qualcosa si accende sul viso del suo interlocutore poco prima che venga di nuovo coperto dalla nebbia del suo respiro, un’espressione sorpresa gli stira i lineamenti e alza gli zigomi, arriccia la pelle dello zigomo destro sempre stranamente violacea.

È solo per delicatezza che non gli ha mai chiesto perché sembri perennemente tumefatto.

È solo per educazione che Noah non gli ha mai intimato di smettere di fissarlo.

«Oh! Intendi Blue, allora!», esclama l’altro, battendo le mani una sola volta, come a voler chiudere la questione.

«Credevo Blue fosse un soprannome.» 

«E molti credono che il mio cognome sia uno starnuto. Ora, se permetti, io ho delle carole natalizie da cantare e tu un cappello da Babbo Natale da mettere. Si comincia oggi e non voglio sentire mezza lamentela!» 

*

Le prime luminarie iniziano ad accendersi, gettando bagliori colorati sul vociante viavai dei primi, trafelati acquisti.

Una massa sciamante di schiavi del consumismo che si muovono, come automi privi di volontà propria, percorrendo dieci, cento, mille volte la stessa strada, alla ricerca di questa o quella chincaglieria che il loro occhio, ormai assuefatto e disattento, non ha colto al primo colpo. 

Poi entrano, rimangono lì dentro appena pochi minuti più del dovuto e, dopo aver trattato male qualche povera anima costretta ad un lavoro onestamente drenante quale quello di commesso, tirano fuori la loro carta di credito e pagano l’ennesimo oggetto di cui non hanno bisogno.

E non donano neanche un centesimo per una qualsiasi causa umanitaria.

Chissà come si dorme la notte sapendo di avere sotto al letto un paio di scarpe da mille dollari e la testa tanto piena di segatura da pensare che, certo, due dollari per aiutare la scolarizzazione delle ragazze in paesi con alto tasso di analfebetismo femminile siano uno spreco.

Blue studia ogni persona che le passa davanti, osserva il loro sguardo, le buste che tengono in mano, e cerca di creare per ognuna di loro una storia mentre, con i piedi congelati dentro alle sue scarpe di tela, aspetta che qualcun altro si presenti al punto d'incontro.

Noah è stato categorico, nel modo in cui Noah può essere categorico, ed aveva intimato a tutti due sole cose: puntualità e serietà. Blue sente di aver già fallito il secondo punto, mentre sistema il suo cerchietto con le corna da renna che lei stessa ha cucito, ma sulla puntualità è stata talmente scrupolosa da raggiungere la piccola aiuola con panchine davanti al negozio di dischi con venti, lunghissimi minuti di anticipo.

Dopotutto, nelle ultime due settimane non si è fatta vedere, deve in qualche modo rimediare, non è da lei disertare le riunioni di preparazione, persino Henry le ha fatto notare la scorrettezza.

Ma quello non è un obbligo, quella è beneficenza, è un’attività di volontariato, non è il suo lavoro né è la sua festa.

Blue non festeggia il Natale per lei, né lo fa per la sua famiglia.

A voler essere precisi, Blue non festeggia il Natale in generale, a meno che l’aiutare Noah ed il cantare per la strada significhi effettivamente dare importanza ad una festa di cui non riesce a vedere altro che il risvolto più pacchiano e consumista.

La sua famiglia la prega di non essere così radicale, ché molto del fatturato della loro piccola erboristeria viene proprio dal periodo di Natale quando un po’ chiunque scopre quando può essere comodo regalare bustine di foglie essiccate che non hanno bisogno d’altro che d’acqua per compiere la magia.

Poco importa, poi, che non abbiano idea dell’uso, o delle proprietà, delle suddette foglie essiccate e che lei sia stanca, davvero tanto stanca, di chi ha deciso che il parere di chi ne sa di più non conta in fondo niente.

Le lucine, però, deve ammettere che sono carine.

Mentre si perde ad osservarle, con il naso rivolto all’insù, un Babbo Natale di plastica fuori da un negozio ride al passaggio di qualcuno e dei passi, un po’ incerti ma stabili, si avvicinano sul selciato gelido ed umidiccio.

«Anche tu aspetti Noah?» chiede la voce che deve appartenere a quei passi, e Blue abbassa di malavoglia lo sguardo per esaminare la persona che è appena apparsa, tutta stretta in un cappotto blu di lana cotta e con la sciarpa talmente tirata su da creare una spessa patina di condensa sugli occhiali ad ogni suo respiro.

Dalla tasca destra spunta il pompon bianco candido di un cappello da Babbo Natale che gli gonfia un po’ il petto e lo fa sembrare appena più imponente, vagamente asimmetrico, un po’ meno perfetto sconosciuto da commedia dicembrina.

Se solo non tenesse in mano un bicchiere di carta rosso, tristemente proveniente dall’unico Starbucks della città, potrebbe quasi generare in lei una certa simpatia. 

Ha un non so che di famigliare, il ragazzo, e Blue si sforza di capire se si sono già incontrati da qualche parte o se quella sensazione di déjà-vû sia dovuta al fatto che il giovane davanti a lei assomiglia un po’ a tutti i professori di inglese mostrati da qualsiasi prodotto audiovisivo mandato in onda negli ultimi quarant’anni.

«E anche tutti gli altri, se è per questo.» risponde, battendo i piedi a terra nella vana speranza di scaldarli un po’, fa due salti sperando di riuscire a propagare il calore anche nel resto del corpo.

L’amore per l’inverno è decisamente una bugia inventata da qualche ricco imprenditore, o forse solo messa in giro da qualche rivenditore di termosifoni particolarmente astuto: nessuna persona sana di mente può davvero amare la sensazione di intorpidimento generale, l’impossibilità di indossare quel che vuoi, la malvagia imposizione del guanti per non perdere un paio di dita stando troppo tempo all’aperto.

Il ragazzo di fronte a lei ride.

«In realtà conosco solo Noah.» ammette, giocando il bicchiere evidentemente vuoto che tiene in mano. Si guarda intorno cercando un cestino, non lo trova, alza le spalle e torna a rivolgerle uno sguardo inspiegabilmente imbarazzato. «E, ad essere onesti, neanche così bene.»

«Perché, è possibile conoscere Noah?», sbuffa lei, davanti agli occhi ha il sorriso furbo di Czerny, le sue maniche rimboccate con i bordi sporchi di colore, ed ogni singola frase pronunciata dall’altro che, per un motivo o per un altro, non ha avuto senso se non nella mente di Noah.

Lo sconosciuto si stringe nelle spalle, quasi a disagio.

«Dipende, credo. Parliamo ad un livello filosofico o restiamo su un piano meramente fisico?»

  
  
  
  


_Seconda settimana d’Avvento_

È dicembre e Gansey è nella sua casa di Henrietta, Virginia, a farsi illuminare il profilo dalle grandi vetrate impolverate della vecchia Monmouth Manufacturing e non altrove. Normalmente, a dicembre Gansey è lontano da lì, in qualche sperduto meandro d'Europa o in una qualche remota località dell'America Latina, forse su qualche isola sconosciuta dell’Asia.

Dalle Ande è tornato l'ultima volta tre mesi prima e, da allora, non ha più comprato un solo biglietto aereo ed è per questo che, già arrivati alla seconda domenica d'avvento, il suo migliore amico, seduto a gambe incrociate sul tavolo, sta mangiando un tiramisù in scatola che puzza di picco glicemico.

La seconda candela brucia su un candelabro improvvisato e la cera continua a colare creando un piccolo lago rossastro in cui vorrebbe affondare le dita come quando era bambino.

«Non andavamo a scuola con un certo Adam?», chiede Gansey, ispezionando col cucchiaino il fondo della ciotolina di plastica trasparente, raschiando un po’ per staccare una minuscola porzione di sciroppo al cioccolato che si infila in bocca con rapidità.

Deve davvero piacergli molto, quel tiramisù.

Ronan aggrotta le sopracciglia, cercando di proiettare un’immagine scocciata che, plausibilmente, non farà il suo lavoro ma lo farà sembrare, se non altro, profondamente annoiato. In realtà, però, ci pensa ma tenta di non darlo a vedere, passa mentalmente a rassegna tutti i suoi vecchi compagni di classe che sono ormai solo una lunga serie di aloni senza nome, come se un pollice avesse lasciato un’impronta sui loro visi cancellandoli per sempre dall’esistenza.

Beh, in ogni caso non gli mancano.

«Lo stai chiedendo alla persona sbagliata, eri tu il cocco della Aglionby.»

Gansey storce il naso, gli occhiali con la montatura dorata fanno un sobbalzo e, per un secondo, le fiammelle delle due candele sembrano brillare negli occhi del suo amico. Poi il momento da film di Natale finisce e loro tornano due stronzi, particolarmente sfigati, in una cucina che a malapena ha due fornelli.

«Ma sì!» insiste Richard, posando la vaschetta ormai vuota, ma muovendo il cucchiaino nell’aria come un direttore d’orchestra particolarmente estroso. «Con lui facevamo latino, mi pare. O forse era francese? No, mi sa che era francese, come non detto. Comunque so che c’era un Adam.»

«Senti, lo saprei se stessi uscendo con uno della Aglionby, cazzo! Eravamo quattro stronzi, se fosse stato uno di loro l'avrei prima riconosciuto e poi evitato. E poi in Virginia c’è un solo Adam?»

«Sicuro non ce ne sono così tanti, mi sembra un nome un po’ datato.»

«Cazzo, Dick, ti chiami Richard! Non puoi dire che il nome di qualcun altro è datato quando ti chiami Richard. E comunque il tizio che ti ha montato i riscaldamenti si chiama Adam.»

«Oh. E se fosse il tuo Adam?»

«Allora è un cazzo di genio del catfishing perché, per quel che ne so, il mio Adam non ha cinquant’anni suonati né un patologico caso di pancia da birra.»

«Tra le tante foto dovreste almeno inviarvene una della faccia, sai?»

«Cristo, quanto mi manca quand’eri a fanculo in Galles.»

Lascia casa di Gansey di malumore dopo averlo visto crollare con la testa sulla scrivania, preso da uno dei suoi sempre più frequenti colpi di sonno che non riesce a spiegarsi.

Perché Gansey è sempre stato insonne, e insieme hanno passato più tempo di notte che con la luce del sole.

Perché Gansey è un vulcano di energie, un’inesauribile fonte di buona volontà, e ultimamente sembra solo un pupazzetto assonnato e particolarmente confuso.

È Gansey senza essere Gansey, come se qualche contatto si fosse allentato.

Ronan si sente un po’ nello stesso modo e, chissà, forse sta solo proiettando.

Quello di Pasqua, dopotutto, è stato un periodo difficile.

Declan continua a dirgli che di periodi difficili ne ha avuti tanti, che di certo Pasqua non è rientrato tra questi, ma lui continua a chiedersi che cazzo ne sa Declan di quel che sente lui e, soprattutto, perché dovrebbe ancora starlo a sentire quando, negli ultimi anni, gli ha saputo dare forse tre consigli giusti.

«Questo perché smetti di ascoltarlo prima che finisca di parlare.» direbbe Matthew, probabilmente masticando qualcosa perché Matthew sta sempre masticando qualcosa, ma onestamente non ha il coraggio di ammettere che persino lui ha più senno di quanto Ronan ne avrà mai nel corso della sua vita.

È per questo che, proprio a Pasqua, ha scaricato una app di incontri dicendosi che, no, non l’avrebbe certamente mai usata e che, sì, serviva solo per ricordargli che esiste vita fuori da Henrietta ed altri ragazzi oltre a Gary, Steve e l’ultimo di cui neanche ricorda il nome perché difficilmente ricorda i nomi delle palle al piede.

Ha praticamente frequentato la versione gay delle Ashley di suo fratello, chissà se l’attirare gente noiosa e priva di interessi sia un qualche gene difettoso che viene tramandato di generazione in generazione o se, semplicemente, lui e Declan sono due coglioni.

A Pasqua, in ogni caso, aveva iniziato a temere di non esistere più e l’aveva detto a Gansey, Gansey si era spaventato e l’aveva detto a Declan, Declan si era incazzato e Ronan un po’ di più.

Poi Declan si era preoccupato ma, a quel punto, Ronan stava già risolvendo i suoi problemi odiandosi un po’ di più con ogni momento che passava e poteva dire che, nessuno se lo sarebbe aspettato, ma stava già pian piano passando.

Inizialmente l’app era stata solo una scusa per capire se davvero lui, Gary, Steve e il Signor Noia erano gli unici in quello sputo della Virginia. Erano bastate due ore e tredici minuti per scoprire che, no, non era così ma che, tristemente, la maggior parte delle persone papabili erano ex studenti della Aglionby e no, grazie, meglio la forca che un appuntamento con Thad Carruthers o una chiacchierata di più di dieci minuti con Henry Cheng.

Che poi, davvero, cosa ci faccia Henry Cheng su una app del genere è un mistero su cui non vuole indagare.

C’erano invece volute quasi cinque settimane di foto di genitali non richieste, ed onestamente non particolarmente gradite, per riuscire a trovare qualcuno che avesse voglia di conoscersi prima di iniziare a parlare di darsi alla pazza gioia in qualche anfratto dietro ad un fast food.

Cosa che ha fatto solo una volta e non gli è nemmeno particolarmente piaciuta e, d’accordo, se Pasqua è stato un periodo insoddisfacente per quel che riguarda la sua esistenza, a quanto pare maggio deve essere il mese insoddisfacente per le scopate.

Ci sta ma non per questo gli fa piacere.

Insomma, aveva sprecato cinque settimane prima di trovare Adam, altri dieci giorni per decidere che, tutto sommato, non gli dispiaceva troppo anche solo conversare con lui, e appena tre minuti per iniziare ad odiarlo scoprendo che lo stronzo studia in Massachusetts e non conta di tornare in Virginia prima di Natale.

Bella cazzo di storia.

Erano comunque finiti a scambiarsi i numeri di telefono ed aveva scoperto, con suo sommo disappunto, che il misterioso Adam non ha alcun social ma che, in compenso, ha una voce gradevole, gli occhi azzurri, delle belle mani e si veste come un vecchio professore.

Ha anche scoperto che manca totalmente di spirito natalizio e se non è quello un segno divino che fa di loro anime gemelle in un mondo di luminarie pacchiane, Ronan non sa davvero cos’altro potrebbe essere.

È questa consapevolezza che lo risveglia quando, per un istante, lungo e tremendo, teme di essere stato adescato da Gansey sotto falso nome.

Quello e il ricordarsi che Gansey, se solo fosse interessato, ci avrebbe già provato dal vivo ormai anni fa e un po’, ma davvero solo un po’, si tranquillizza.

«Beh, non è proprio incoraggiante questa cosa che non si mostra.» aveva fatto notare Matthew, con una ghirlanda dorata intorno al collo occhieggiando alla loro chat. Lui e Declan si sono infilati in casa sua, «Casa nostra, coglione, non te la sei certo comprata!» specifica Declan, e stanno insozzando il suo pavimento con dei lustrini non richiesti provenienti da un abete di plastica molto poco realistico che ora occupa tutto lo spazio sotto alle scale. 

Ronan lo scaccia come si fa con un insetto particolarmente dispettoso e, completamente in linea con il periodo, lo manda bonariamente a fare in culo come si conviene in ogni famiglia che si rispetti.

  
  
  


_Terza settimana d'Avvento_

A volte, Adam vorrebbe che Fletcher fosse meno se stesso e che il suo ragazzo, che l'adorato coinquilino continua a portare nella sua stanza come se fosse l’unico ad abitarci, fosse un po’ meno il ragazzo di Fletcher.

Doveva uscire esattamente un’ora fa, sessanta lunghi minuti che non aveva potuto utilizzare perché troppo fiducioso nel genere umano, troppo incline a pensare che, certo, la coppia di piccioncini avrebbe avuto pietà di lui e gli avrebbe lasciato il bagno per il tempo necessario a farsi una doccia ed asciugarsi i capelli.

Si sbagliava.

E sbagliando ha decretato la sua fine, se non altro accademica, e il fallimento di qualsiasi piano accuratamente studiato negli ultimi tre giorni.

C’è un disegno dietro alla sua placata frenesia, al modo che ha di fare tutto nel minor tempo possibile, strizzando un’intera vita in tabelle di marcia tanto serrate da togliere il fiato anche a lui se ci pensa troppo a lungo, se prova a studiare il modo in cui possono funzionare.

Una vita ordinata, un numero minimo di ore di sonno ogni notte, e massicce dosi di caffeina sono però alla base del successo, accademico e non solo, ed ogni volta che prova a tirare fuori questo discorso con Ronan si sente ripetere le stesse parole: «A te non te ne frega un beato cazzo di morire giovane, vero?».

E questo lo fa rallentare.

Gli fa riprendere in mano la sua agenda, la sua lavagnetta, cambiare orari ed annullare impegni, creare intere strisce bianche in muri di doveri scritti con un pennarello blu.

Gli fa tornare in mente il ragazzo del suo liceo che girava trascinandosi dietro un’enorme agenda piena di fogli e annotazioni a cui si aggrappava, come un salvagente, e dalla quale non si separava neanche sotto tortura.

Si era ritrovato più volte a cercare di curiosare, sporgendosi dal banco accanto, a tentare di decifrare quell’ammasso di lettere sovrapposte ed annotazioni a margine, macchie d’inchiostro da stilografica e post-it.

Poi si era guardato allo specchio e, di quel ragazzo, aveva forse visto lo stesso colletto della camicia ben stirato ma nient’altro: niente capelli perfetti, niente sorriso da migliaia di dollari, niente postura di chi non ha niente da chiedere al mondo a parte fargli spazio per esistere un po’ di più, un po’ meglio.

Guardandosi allo specchio, però, Adam non riconosce neanche se stesso e non sa se è un bene, sa solo che, appena un anno prima, bevendo qualcosa di fin troppo dolce in una delle caffetterie di Cambridge addobbata per Natale, l’ultima persona con cui è uscito aveva avuto l’ardire di descrivere la sua faccia col nome di una teoria freudiana. Dei tanti commenti ricevuti sulla sua persona nel corso degli anni, certo quello era stato il più inavvertitamente crudele, quello che l’aveva colpito più del profondo, perché sa essere vero.

Non fuori, forse, ché la sua faccia è forse un po’ spigolosa, e ammette che pagherebbe oro per avere delle sopracciglia degne di tale nome, ma non tanto più strana di quella di tante altre persone che ha conosciuto.

Fuori sembra tutto normale, nessuno può vedere che oggi l’orecchio sinistro gli fa male, né può immaginare il perché.

Il problema, come sempre, è quello che c’è dentro.

La persona in questione aveva comunque avuto il tempo di ripeterglielo perché, appena un paio di giorni dopo, aveva fatto in modo che fosse lei a rompere con lui e se n’era andato in tutto il suo inquietante essere.

Quell’esperienza, però, l’aveva spinto ad accettare di buon grado il tacito accordo con l’altro, non inviando nemmeno una foto della sua faccia se non in pochi, casuali dettagli abbastanza fuori contesto da non poter dare all’uomo del mistero una certa visione d’insieme.

Ronan, d’altro canto, aveva fatto la stessa cosa e Adam era diventato estremamente curioso.

Mentre cerca di fare quello che doveva fare un’ora prima, provando nel frattempo a non scivolare sulla neve o lasciarsi distrarre troppo dalle canzoni natalizie in filodiffusione, si cala il berretto fin quasi sul naso avventurandosi in una delle più fredde sere dicembrine vissute fino ad ora, pensando che tra due giorni sarà in Virginia per fare la seconda cosa più pericolosa dopo il sopravvivere.

Chissà se merita una medaglia da sconsiderato o se, dopotutto, lo sconosciuto che si fa chiamare Ronan ha ragione e lui, in fondo, non ha voglia di invecchiare.

Blue continua a parlare, lui annuisce meccanicamente come se potesse vederlo.

«Certo che puoi stare da me, cretino! Tira fuori un’altra volta la storia dell’albergo e giuro che ti tolgo il saluto.»

La ragazza dall’altra parte del telefono sembra seria, e lui è fin troppo a corto di fiato per essere uno che sta semplicemente affrettando il passo per raggiungere in tempo la libreria universitaria prima che chiuda, i muscoli contratti nel tentativo di rimanere in equilibrio sul marciapiede scivoloso, schivando gente che non sente avvicinarsi.

Cerca di respirare a fondo prima di rispondere.

Si ferma.

Il libro lo comprerà poi, si dice, e si ferma nel bel mezzo della strada come un qualsiasi palo della luce, una rotatoria spuntata dal nulla che una ragazza perplessa aggira spingendo un passeggino.

«Dicevo», inizia, tossendo per nascondere il fiatone «non voglio disturbare. Non so nemmeno quanto resterò, a dire la verità, potrebbero essere due giorni come due settimane.»

«La camera di Orla è libera, zia Calla non vede l’ora di usarti come cavia ed io ho una gran voglia di farmi i fatti tuoi.»

Ride, Adam, e fa dietrofront affondando i piedi nella neve che non accenna a sciogliersi e diventerà, probabilmente, una scomoda lastra ghiacciata coperta di poltiglia nerastra nel giro di poche ore.

La neve non gli dispiace, né trova particolarmente fastidiosi gli addobbi che compaiono un po’ ovunque ormai a partire dal primo novembre, e sa che il suo affermare di odiare qualsiasi cosa anche solo lontanamente legata al Natale è una bugia.

Il Natale gli piace come caso di studio. 

A livello sociologico ed antropologico, quello che accade nei quaranta giorni che vanno dalla prima domenica d’Avvento all’ultimo giorno dell’anno è una vera e propria miniera di vecchi e nuovi rituali che cambiano di persona in persona, a volte anche di anno in anno.

E di anno in anno lui deve cercare una scusa per non tornare “a casa” per le feste, non prendere il primo aereo per l’aeroporto più vicino e tornare dalla sua calda, accogliente famiglia del sud dove suo padre, un bonario quanto intransigente figlio del sogno americano, lo aspetta a braccia aperte sul portico della loro villetta in campagna.

Ma Adam non ha una calda ed accogliente famiglia del sud da cui tornare, né ha nient’altro a parte il suo buon cervello, una certa dose di perseveranza e dei debiti studenteschi che, probabilmente, non riuscirà a pagare prima della sua morte.

Ha confezionato per sé una piccola vita perfetta in cui può essere il protagonista, l’ha infarcita di piccoli frammenti di storie prese dalla quotidianità dei suoi vecchi compagni del liceo, ha pian piano cominciato a scavarsi una fosse in cui si sta infilando da solo, dritto di testa, con addosso il peso di tutte le domande cui non può rispondere.

Sarebbe stato più facile rispondere, fin da subito, che suo padre è morto e non ha mai conosciuto sua madre, costruirsi un triste passato su cui nessuno avrebbe fatto domande a parte quelle di circostanza, spiegare il perché delle sue mille stranezze che non potrebbero essere spiegate in alcun modo se non con la verità.

L’Adam di diciassette anni non esiste più se non nelle notti più arrabbiate, o in quelle più tristi, e nelle sue chat con un perfetto sconosciuto con cui ha iniziato a parlare su una app di incontri e che sta per conoscere dal vivo.

Aveva scaricato quell’applicazione dopo essere arrivato a Boston, in un’inaspettata bolla di spavalderia data dal suo bisogno di capire chi sarebbe stato in quella nuova città, in quale strano mondo si sarebbe mosso di lì in avanti, da che persone sarebbe stato circondato.

L’aveva dimenticata presto, esattamente una manciata di giorni dopo l’arrivo di Fletcher che si era insediato dall’altro lato della stanza attaccando su una parete un’enorme, bandiera arcobaleno stropicciata che gli aveva suggerito l’inutilità di qualsiasi trovata tecnologica lasciata comunque sulla schermata del suo telefono solo per pigrizia.

Se morirà in un qualche triste vicolo di Henrietta, con un coltello piantato nel petto o strangolato, spera davvero che almeno Blue avrà la premura di andare a cercare tutti i pezzi e che il suo compagno di stanza si degni di fare un bel discorso funebre.

O forse morirà in una qualche fattoria della Virginia, in mezzo a quelle mucche di cui spesso Ronan gli invia foto, donando alla noiosa quotidianità della vita nei sobborghi una scarica di adrenalina che solo un omicidio può regalare.

C’ha pensato a lungo, non tanto al modo in cui avrebbe potuto lasciare questo mondo quanto più all’evenienza di incontrarsi davvero, e si era chiesto più volte se questo gioco che stanno portando avanti possa davvero continuare per il tempo che ci vuole per arrivare dalla primavera a Natale.

Se avesse avuto qualche soldo in più, avrebbe noleggiato prima una macchina. Se avesse avuto un po’ meno paura delle implicazioni, avrebbe già chiesto all’altro di raggiungerlo ad Harvard dove, certo, avrebbe qualcun altro oltre Blue a guardargli le spalle.

Il danno è ormai fatto, non si tirerà certo indietro ora.

«Ma devo farti un regalo? Cosa vuoi per regalo? Ricorda che sono un povero studente universitario.»

«Porta il tuo ossuto culo qui, Parrish, non giocare a fare lo sporco consumista con me.»

*

Il problema di Gansey è che, almeno in casa, non sa esimersi dall’essere un insopportabile rompicoglioni, una supernova di commenti inopportuni sempre ad un passo dallo scoppiare fragorosamente facendo detonare, di conseguenza, anche le tue palle.

In sette anni di conoscenza, ed altrettanti di amicizia tanto intima da iniziare a chiedersi se la sua famiglia non stia pensando ad un’adozione, Ronan si è ritrovato più volte a chiedersi come, e secondo quale principio, la gente reputi Gansey un ragazzo maturo e responsabile.

Cerca di evitare il suo sguardo, bloccando e sbloccando il telefono come se da quello dipendesse la sua vita e può sentirlo, può vederlo, il ghigno che l’altro gli sta regalando mentre rinvasa le sue piantine di menta.

«La puoi smettere?»

Adam è arrivato a Henrietta la sera prima, sano e salvo dopo una rocambolesca avventura gentilmente offerta dagli inefficienti mezzi pubblici statunitensi, una parabola tutta discendente che ha seguito live un messaggio stizzito dopo l’altro, a volte soffocando una risata, altre in sincera apprensione.

A quanto pare, però, ne è uscito vivo. Una sua amica il suo non-proprio-ragazzo lo sono andato a prelevare direttamente a DC, ché gli Stati Uniti sono un paese marcio che non bada al cambiamento climatico e non si interessa all’intensificazione del trasporto pubblico, in Virginia fa meno freddo che in Massachusetts e questo non può che essere un lato positivo.

O almeno così gli ha detto prima di sparire dall'etere per dodici ore.

Quella mattina la loro conversazione era iniziata con la foto di un dito medio rivolto ad una sveglia che segnava quasi le dieci e trenta e una domanda, diretta e concisa, «Se per te non è un problema raggiungere Henrietta ti va di vederci questo pomeriggio?» 

Dunque, porco cazzo, al momento Ronan è più agitato del giorno della sua prima gara di tennis, quella in cui non prese neanche una palla con la racchetta ma riuscì a prenderne parecchie su qualsiasi altra parte del corpo.

Finì la partita con un canino rotto ed uno zigomo nero ma vinse comunque perché il suo avversario faceva, se possibile, ancora più pena di lui. 

L’umiliazione fu comunque tanta.

A sette anni, però, dicono che fare pena sia piuttosto normale. Lui non sa che dire, ha smesso quando ne aveva quindici e certo non era Djokovic né Nadal, forse si può continuare a fare pena a prescindere dall’età e lui ci stava anche riuscendo piuttosto bene, checché ne dicano la manciata di coppe sulla mensola.

Gansey continua a fissarlo, mentre riveste i vasetti di festoni dorati e li sistema, ordinatamente ma alla cieca, su quella che un tempo era una scrivania ma ora è in tutto e per tutto la succursale di una serra.

«Cosa dovrei smettere?»

«Di essere fastidioso e dire che me l’avevi detto.»

«Ma io non sto parlando. Io sto, in effetti, silenziosamente rinvasando le mie piantine mentre tu ti crogioli nella fastidiosa consapevolezza che potrei davvero avere sempre ragione.» 

E infatti Gansey ha ragione. 

Oltre al vizio di rompere le palle, Gansey ha anche quello di avere sempre ragione e lui, se non si fosse messo il suo maglione migliore, che per inciso è anche l’unico che ha, avrebbe seriamente pensato di prendere quei vasetti con la barba e svuotarglieli in testa, questi grandissimi cazzi se poi si sporca i vestiti.

Ma lui ha un maglione praticamente nuovo addosso, e grazie a Declan che l’ha comprato noioso abbastanza da sembrare di buon gusto per chiunque altro, dei jeans che non sembrano aver passato la guerra , e il cuore gli dice che dovrebbe come minimo ripassarsi i capelli ma che, alla fine ‘fanculo, probabilmente avrà il cappello in testa tutto il tempo quindi se lo può anche risparmiare.

Sblocca il telefono.

Lo blocca di nuovo. 

Se parte ora, e va particolarmente piano, si ferma agli stop un po’ più a lungo e fa un paio di deviazioni, probabilmente sarà al posto prestabilito con ben trentasei minuti di anticipo.

Dieci minuti fa sarebbero stati quarantasei.

Sei si impegna, e magari smette di percorrere gli stessi spazi avanti e indietro, forse riuscirà anche a farli diventare sedici e, no, meno di così non ha assolutamente intenzione di fare.

Gansey se la ride, beato e sornione, le piantine hanno tutte un’elegante coroncina di pelo sintetico dorato e Ronan si chiede se la lunga frequentazione tra lui e Noah lo stia rovinando così tanto da fargliele trovare non ironicamente gradevoli.

«Sai, Ronan, vederti vestito da persona normale mi sta commuovendo, sei proprio bellino quando non sembri uscito da una rissa.»

Che orrore.

«Oh, grazie. Senti, nonno, già che ci sei, prima di andare a fare il rompipalle per la strada mi dai anche dieci dollari per il gelato?»

«No, ai nipotini stronzi neanche un centesimo.» 

  
  


*

C’è un ragazzo di spalle davanti alla porta dell’Associazione.

No, deve riformulare.

Davanti alla porta dell’Associazione c’è un essere umano di spalle, di genere che lui sospetta essere maschile ma non è propriamente definibile da quella distanza, affondato in un giaccone grigio che sembra essere troppo grande per chiunque ci sia lì sotto così come per la maggior parte delle persone che ha conosciuto in vita sua.

Noah non c’è.

È uscito di casa con calma, Gansey, del tutto intenzionato a gustarsi le due ore di panico da primo appuntamento

In compenso c’è Cameron, ci sono Stacey e Caroline, Martín e Amalia, ed un paio di facce nuove che sembrano cambiare in continuazione.

Non c’è Noah.

C’è Jane.

E se ne sta rintanata dietro alla persona con la giacca troppo grande, tiene le mani infilate nelle tasche del cappotto e verde lime e ride alla parole del piumino gigante che, man mano che si avvicina, si rivela essere un presunto ragazzo con i capelli perfettamente spettinati ed un taglio preciso e alla moda per cui sta provando un moto di istintiva ed accecante invidia.

Ah, se solo avesse il coraggio di osare, se solo non fosse così abituato al suo taglio da vecchio attore inglese che interpreta solo professori di letteratura!

Il telefono vibra in tasca, sua sorella gli ha inviato foto del suo ultimo cagnolino e Gansey si ritrova a sospirare chiedendosi perché quelle povere bestioline debbano tutte perire in giovane età per colpa dell’incuria di Helen.

Amalia si lamenta dell’assenza di Noah, Gansey in cuor suo spera che questo significhi potersene tornare a casa a struggersi su un sentimento non corrisposto come un qualsiasi eroe romantico tedesco, Jane ride di gusto appoggiando la fronte contro quella del piumino con le gambe.

Il piumino con le gambe appoggia il suo mento sulla testa di Jane.

Gansey vorrebbe essere in qualsiasi altro posto, darsi malato, dire di essere senza voce. 

Si ferma a debita distanza, vicino abbastanza da poterli osservare gravitarsi intorno, lontano quanto basta per non fare la figura del guardone e poter fingere, alla bisogna, di essere particolarmente preso da qualcosa sul cellulare.

La risata di Jane riempie l’aria un’altra volta, la persona col giaccone preso in prestito l’abbraccia, poi lei si sporge appena ed esclama un sentito: «Signor Welfare!» che lo fa guardare intorno alla ricerca di un qualche Welfare di cui non conosce l’esistenza.

Ci impiega qualche minuti di troppo per capire che si sta parlando di lui, Jane gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi, e fare qualche imbarazzato passo avanti avvicinandosi alla strana coppia gli costa più fatica di quanto vorrebbe ammettere. 

È per evitare situazioni del genere che Gansey ha, per anni, cancellato dai suoi piani qualsiasi tipo di appuntamento, si è impedito di provare una qualunque infatuazione, ha cercato di sopprimere qualsivoglia bega sul nascere.

Era addirittura arrivato a proporre a Ronan di passare la vita insieme, in caso il mondo fosse stato loro avverso nella ricerca dell’anima gemella.

Ronan l’aveva inizialmente mandato a fare in culo e se n’era andato in camera sua borbottando qualcosa.

Poi era tornato indietro, costernato, chiedendogli se per caso quello fosse un coming out e lui fosse stato uno stronzo di prim’ordine.

Ma no, quello non era stato un coming out.

E la verità è che, prima di vedere Blue aiutare ad impacchettare regali di Natale per i bimbi dell’associazione, Gansey non pensava minimamente di avere voglia, o anche solo idea, di innamorarsi. 

Eppure era successo.

Ed era successo in un modo che, a vent’anni, non ha senso, perché il periodo del cuore in gola e dell’impellente bisogno di accarezzare i capelli della persona che ti piace dovrebbero essere passati da almeno due rivoluzioni terrestri.

E invece non è così.

Jane gli sta davanti, in tutta la sua colorata essenza, e lui è un bambino con un fiore un po’ appassito in mano.

Solo che non ha fiori, ha solo un berretto rosso e bianco, gli occhiali che si appannano ad ogni suoi respiro, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte.

Il cappottone si gira lentamente.

«Gansey Boy?»

  
  


*

  
  


Il ragazzo dall’altra parte del marciapiede ha una mano alzata, il gomito piegato a novanta gradi in un gesto incerto, stringe il telefono come se volesse spremerlo e stranamente si avvicina, anche se solo a grandi linee e per una mera coincidenza di dettagli non tanto ben celati, all’idea che si era fatto di lui.

Nelle linee più piccole, invece, ha l’aspetto dell’ultima persona che Adam si aspettava di trovarsi davanti.

Certo non pensava di incontrare Ronan Lynch.

Così come il ragazzo sulla panchina, che è il personaggio misterioso delle sue chat e, a quanto pare, il motivo principale per cui durante gli anni delle superiori ha capito che continuare a definirsi eterosessuale era una bugia ed una perdita di tempo, immaginava di incontrare Adam Parrish.

L’orrendo Babbo Natale di plastica alla sua destra ride, bonario quanto divertito, mentre lui, con una rigidità che non si aspettava, abbassa il braccio per smettere di assomigliare ad uno di quei gatti dorati da ristorante cinese, quelli con la zampina alzata e l’espressione sorniona che però, nel suo caso, deve avvicinarsi più ad una smorfia sofferente che vorrebbe tanto non fosse tale.

La cosa che più lo sconvolge, però, è che si sono letteralmente aspettati a cinquanta metri di distanza per i venti minuti appena trascorsi, probabilmente maledicendo se stessi e l’altro per aver scelto un luogo tanto trafficato, senza avere alcuna idea del fatto che, in realtà, sono esattamente milleduecento secondi che si evitano accuratamente perché, si sa, difficilmente vuoi davvero incontrare i tuoi compagni del liceo.

Ancor meno, probabilmente, vuoi parlarci.

Adam, ad esempio, eviterebbe più che volentieri di pensare di aver avuto una vita al liceo, sempre che di vita si possa parlare quando fai tre lavori, vivi letteralmente in una stanza che poche suore caritatevoli, per gentile intercessione di chissà chi, ti hanno affittato per una miseria che, però, è comunque un terzo dei tuoi stipendi.

Ha imparato il Padre Nostro e l’Ave Maria a diciassette anni, sentendoli recitati dalle suore del piano di sotto mentre, proprio in quei pomeriggi in cui il rosario veniva sgranato con più fervore, lui cercava di capire quale fosse il suo posto tra le fila di coloro i quali, nel giorno del giudizio, sarebbero stati spediti all’Inferno.

Ancora oggi si chiede se merita più un posto tra i lussuriosi, tra i sodomiti o, forse, tra i superbi.

In ogni caso, Ronan sembra svegliarsi prima di lui dalla trance mistica in cui venti minuti di attesa, sommati a sette lunghi mesi di chat e sporadico sexting, lo hanno spedito e si alza, con la stessa scioltezza di un tronco, avvicinandosi con passo incerto.

 _"Venti dollari che se la dà a gambe pur di non venirmi a parlare"_ , si dice, perché l’altro sta impiegando più di dieci secondi a coprire la distanza che li separa e il suo cervello, che certo corre piuttosto veloce, ha già dichiarato la sconfitta e si sta prendendo le responsabilità delle sue azioni. 

Trenta minuti fa era un ragazzo in un’attesa non particolarmente trepidante, ma certamente incuriosita, attento a non incrociare lo sguardo del suo ex compagno di scuola, alla ricerca di un ragazzo con un giaccone nero ed un cappello bordeaux immerso in una folla di persone con giacconi neri e cappelli bordeaux.

Cinque minuti prima era un ragazzo un po’ scocciato con un cellulare in mano che chiedeva ad un altro ragazzo, plausibilmente anche lui scocciato e col cellulare in mano, di scattare una foto di quel che vedeva davanti a sé così da provare a muoversi in una via dello shopping minuscola per quanto affollata.

Il ragazzo sulla panchina, Ronan Lynch per dargli nome e cognome, aveva steso le braccia e scattato una foto con il flash.

Sulla sua chat era comparsa, pochi secondi dopo e diventando nitida tutto d’un colpo, una foto che ritraeva delle persone in movimento, un negozio dalla vetrina sfavillante, delle lucine colorate ed un ragazzo con un parka verde militare che aspetta appoggiato con noncuranza contro la suddetta vetrina illuminata.

Sotto a delle luci vagamente stroboscopiche, di fronte ad un negozio di articoli regalo, che poi è solo un nome elegante per descrivere le inutili chincaglierie che si appioppano un po’ a chiunque quando non si sa cosa regalar loro in questa o quella occasione, Adam realizza stringendosi nel suo parka verde militare che quella vissuta poco prima è una scena da commedia romantica.

La sua vita, però, non è una commedia romantica, è più un film biografico dedicato a questa o quella giovane mente brillante che ha lasciato questo mondo troppo presto e, chissà, forse a causa di un appuntamento sbagliato.

  
  


*

Henry non è ancora mai caduto da cavallo, soprattutto perché non ha ancora osato mettere un piede nella staffa e cercato di issarsi su una di quelle terrificanti creature, ma sa che, in caso si dovesse cadere da lì, l’unico modo per non avere paura è tornarci sopra il prima possibile senza pensare che c’è una concreta possibilità di cadere di nuovo.

E, di solito, funziona.

Henry, ad esempio, è claustrofobico.

Eppure, da una vita, si infila in situazioni scomode e strette e da lì difficilmente esce, si costringe in luoghi, fisici quanto mentali, particolarmente angusti e lì resta finché non inizia a sentirsi a suo agio.

Per la cronaca, ancora in nessuno di questi si sente a posto.

È solo questione di tempo, si ripete.

L’ultima volta che ha visto Gansey erano al liceo, un branco di ragazzetti tutti uguali nelle loro divise, e Gansey era un po’ più uguale degli altri perché capitano di una squadra in cui lui stesso aveva cercato di entrare prima di rendersi conto che, forse, quello specifico luogo stretto sarebbe stato troppo stretto.

La prima volta in cui si erano parlati davvero, chiusi in un ripostiglio buio, Gansey stava avendo un attacco di panico e sembrava, stranamente, meno uguale degli altri: era spettinato, tanto per dirne una, continuava a toccarsi il colletto della camicia già aperto e, soprattutto, non aveva alcuna intenzione di uscire da lì.

Quindi Henry era entrato.

E due perfetti sconosciuti avevano condiviso uno di quei momenti asfittici in cui ti manca il fiato, non riesci a muoverti, e tutto intorno a te sembra esistere in una grande bolla che amplifica suoni smorzati e fa battere il cuore con così tanta irruenza da far male al petto, da fartelo sentire fin dentro alle orecchie.

_Tum._

_Tum._

_Tum._

Ma questo non è il suo cuore, questo è il piccolo Shakeer che batte con le mani su un vaso di plastica rovesciato, abbandonato vicino all’entrata dopo la triste dipartita della piantina che ospitava e che era stata barbaramente seccata dal gelo e dall’incuria di chi non l’aveva rincasata.

Blue e Gansey parlano, lui sta zitto per una lunga serie di motivi diversi, primo tra tutti: quello tra due persone che stanno flirtando è un posto stretto.

Blue e Gansey, però, probabilmente non sanno di star flirtando e, se solo lei non fosse arpionata al suo braccio quasi avesse paura di vederlo scappare, si dileguerebbe all’interno dell’ostello per prendersi una tazza di caffè possibilmente bollente, cercare Noah, sedersi in silenzio a vederlo dipingere in piedi su una sedia.

O a testa in giù.

Noah dipinge spesso a testa in giù, pare che le idee fluiscano meglio al cervello.

Se solo fosse una persona diversa, Henry si offenderebbe per la fragorosa risata di Blue alle insinuazioni di Gansey, per quel “senza offesa”, e probabilmente se la prenderebbe anche per il modo in cui, anche mentre dice e fa certe cose, comunque lo tiene stretto stretto accanto a sé.

Henry è, però, solo se stesso e non trova nessun motivo specifico per prendersela.

Gansey arriccia il naso ancora un po’ rosso e lucido, affonda un po’ di più nel maglione che indossa, e continua a fissarli come se fossero una strana opera d’arte moderna di cui deve catturare il dettaglio fondamentale, la chiave di lettura, il puntino più scuro in una tela di un uniforme ed imperscrutabile arancione tenue.

Dice arancione tenue solo perché è l’ultimo colore che ha visto usare a Noah, se avesse dovuto pensare ad una tela di un solo colore solo qualche tempo fa, probabilmente avrebbe scelto un grigio molto scuro che sembra quasi nero.

Perché è in quel tipo di colore che non vedi i dettagli, è nel buio di una minuscola stanzetta in cui sei chiuso da due settimane che inizi a chiederti se davvero sei da solo, o se forse, nascosto tra le pieghe del nulla, c’è qualcun altro.

A volte gli dispiace per il suo terapista che deve sentirlo raccontare le stessa storia con una frequenza che va dalle due alle quattro volte al mese.

«Se volete, tu ed Henry intendo, il giorno della Vigilia siamo da Ronan.» butta lì Gansey, e il suo tono è troppo casuale per esserlo davvero, il modo in cui le braccia rimangono strette intorno al cappotto appoggiato sugli avambracci sottende un disagio di fondo che Henry capisce piuttosto bene.

Un tempo, dopotutto, con Gansey c’ha flirtato anche lui, sempre che il platonico ed innocente provarci con l’altro possa essere classificato come un provarci vero e proprio.

Erano passati quattro anni, e di mezzo c’era stato un mutuo riconoscimento del fatto che non sarebbero potuti essere nient’altro che ottimi amici, cosa che poi non erano diventati perché si erano salutati una sera, dopo una cena fuori a base di cibo ultrapiccante, e non s’erano più rivisti.

Fino a quel momento, con Jingle Bells che passa alla radio e Shakeer, sempre lui, che ora piange perché non può più sbattere le mani sul secchio rovesciato.

«Richie, da quando in qua sei diventato così malvagio da voler rovinare il Natale a Ronan Grinch?»

  
  


*

  
  


«Joseph Kavinsky.»

La forchetta tintinna sul piatto. Un attimo prima era vicina alla sua bocca, ora è di nuovo lì dove ha cominciato il suo viaggio, e di certo non voleva sbatterla così forte da far voltare una delle ragazze sedute al tavolo accanto.

Ragazza che comunque, pur volendo, potrebbe farsi i cazzi suoi.

Adam lo fissa, le maniche del maglione rimboccate, le mani intrecciate sotto al mento, e sembra calmo, a suo agio, come se non aspettasse altro che il momento per poterlo dire e quelle parole altro non fossero che l’incipit di un lungo discorso studiato a memoria, ripetuto mille volte.

Come se non fosse qualcosa di poi così sconvolgente, insomma.

Ronan vorrebbe lanciarsi in una lunga catena di improperi e poi buttarsi dalla finestra, ma sono dal piano terra e sembrerebbe solo un scena piuttosto cheap presa da un action movie qualunque e senza le pallottole aggiunte poi in postproduzione.

«Che cazzo c’entra?», sputa, allontanando il piatto ed imitando la postura del ragazzo che ha di fronte, cercando di ignorare il modo in cui la scarpa dell’altro sbatte contro la sua con un ritmo che sa terribilmente di tic nervoso.

«Mi hai chiesto perché non ci siamo mai parlati quando andavamo ancora a scuola insieme.» replica l’altro, scioglie le mani, e prende un sorso d’acqua. «Io non volevo avere niente a che fare con lui e con quelli di cui si circondava. Questo includeva anche te»

Si accorge troppo tardi di aver iniziato ad accartocciare il tovagliolo di carta rosso che hanno portato insieme alle posate, gli occhi di Adam seguono istintivamente i suoi, e quel movimento inconsulto e involontario sembra risultare stranamente comprensibile ad entrambi.

Pessima idea chiederlo.

Pessima idea ascoltare la risposta.

E vaffanculo, tra le altre cose. 

Lo shock era durato per entrambi il tempo di raggiungere un posto caldo, oggi interpretato da un caffè uguale a mille altri caffè, che prepara dolci non buoni ma decenti e che non ha battuto ciglio quando hanno chiesto di poter pagare subito perché uno dei due poteva semplicemente decidere di andarsene prima ancora di avere sul tavolo quello che hanno ordinato.

Incredibile ma vero, sono entrambi ancora seduti lì da quasi un’ora.

Due camerieri, con i maglioni rossi e le facce stanche, stanno confabulando, forse cercando di capire chi dei due vincerà la scommessa che hanno molto probabilmente fatto. 

«Passavo più tempo con Gansey.» è la risposta, molto stupida e probabilmente un po’ infantile, che gli esce e a cui Adam, molto maturamente ed elegantemente, risponde con un sorriso stranamente comprensivo.

«Beh, Gansey era un’altra parte del problema.», aggiunge, e Ronan sente finalmente un pizzico di qualcosa in quella voce, un vecchio rancore, qualcosa di sopito, un po’ della rabbia che spesso traspare dai suoi messaggi.

Ed ora un po’ lo riconosce: il ragazzo della Aglionby con la bicicletta, quello di cui non ha mai imparato il nome per difesa personale, con cui Carruthers c’ha provato per quattro anni ricevendo abbastanza due di picche da poter fare un mazzo a sé, che eccelleva in ogni materia e sembrava detestare l’idea di avere a che fare con chiunque di loro.

E forse non era solo qualcosa che sembrava, forse davvero non voleva averli attorno.

Cazzo, se lo capisce.

«Fammi indovinare: ti fa incazzare ‘sta cosa che ti tratta come se fossi, boh, uno di quei cuccioli delle campagne contro l’abbandono e se ne stia là, a fare finta di poter tappare i buchi della tua cazzo di vita con un biglietto da cento dollari.» 

«Din din din! Risposta esatta, hai vinto altri minuti in mia compagnia! Bel regalo del cazzo, eh?» 

Ed è allora che si accorge di star ridendo.

Non sorridendo, non ridacchiando, semplicemente ridendo come ha fatto solo una volta negli ultimi mesi, e solo perché Noah è finito di testa in un secchio di vernice, e beve drammaticamente dal suo bicchiere di tè freddo che ha già smezzato, un sorso alla volta, cercando di placare una molesta secchezza delle fauci.

«Infatti gli ultimi sette mesi ti ho risposto per pura educazione, ora lo sai.», replica, ricevendo in risposta un annuire grave, quel piede continua battere contro il suo, la pelle morbida degli stivali scamosciati dell'altro contro quella ormai usurata dei suo anfibi storici.

Niente sta andando come aveva previsto.

Tutto sta andando bene.

Quel che dovevano dirsi se l'erano detti, dopotutto, spesso a notte fonda. Quel che dovevano mostrarsi se lo sono già mostrato, e questo forse dovrebbe evitare di tirarlo fuori adesso ma, dopotutto, la situazione non può diventare più imbarazzante di così e lui ringrazia di avere qualcosa che gli impegna bocca e dita e gli impedisce di essere un diciassettenne che annaspa ed infila le mani in tasca.

Che poi è esattamente quel che era quando, volontariamente e con grande perplessità di Gansey, si sedeva dietro ad Adam solo per poter osservare i muscoli del collo e delle spalle tendersi e rilassarsi, le mani giocherellare con le penne sul suo banco, il profilo seguire quel che veniva scritto alla lavagna.

Poi Ronan ha mollato scuola e tanti saluti a Adam, alla Aglionby, alle sue cotte del cazzo e alla speranza di riuscire a prendersene un'altra.

Adam armeggia nel suo piatto, alza un sopracciglio davanti alla sua espressione perplessa, e continua imperterrito a rimuovere qualcosa con chirurgica precisione dalla sua fetta di torta.

Poi ecco che lo vede posare qualcosa di orrendamente pieno di panna proprio nel suo piatto, una valanga bianca e bitorzoluta di cui non riesce a riconoscere l'entità.

«Non capisco perché scrivano sui menù "frutti di bosco" e poi sono solo mirtilli. Se volessi mangiare del sapone, beh, mangerei del sapone che, per inciso, costa anche meno di quelle palline lì.»

«Abbiamo un palato raffinato...»

«Non ho i soldi per avere un palato raffinato, ho solo un immenso ed eterno odio per i mirtilli.»

«Ed una faccia da teoria freudiana.»

«Che poi è un altro modo per dirmi che sono brutto, cosa che già so, e che metto a disagio chiunque parli con me, altra cosa di cui sono consapevole.»

Prima che possa rendersene conto, Ronan gli ha letteralmente versato in faccia quel che rimane del suo tè.

Quello che viene dopo, onestamente, non lo registra nessuno dei due.

Sanno solo che, nel tempo di un battito di ciglia, sono fuori dal locale e Adam non riesce a camminare, scosso com’è dalle risate, si ferma ogni tre passi per poggiare le mani sulle ginocchia tentando di riprendere fiato, si aggrappa al suo braccio per tenersi su e non accasciarsi di nuovo, come pochi minuti prima, sull’asfalto umidiccio.

Sembrano due ubriachi che hanno fatto a botte.

E invece sono solo finiti a litigare, per finta e più per infastidirsi a vicenda che per reale scontro, finché i due camerieri stanchi col maglione rosso di cui sopra non li hanno cacciati dal caffè, non proprio a calci ma certo a spintoni, e piazzati di fronte alle porte del locale con ancora giacconi e sciarpe in mano, senza la possibilità di prepararsi per il freddo che li avrebbe colti non appena messo il naso fuori dalle porte a vetri.

Buon Natale! La broncopolmonite la offriamo noi!

«Ma cazzo, tirati su che poi pensano che sto portando in giro un ubriaco!» si abbassa a mormorargli in un orecchio e l’altro ride ancora di più, si siede sul marciapiede ed esala un «Hai sbagliato orecchio.» che rompe l’euforia, e trasforma quel momento in qualcosa di grottesco, spegne la risata dell’altro, ed ora sono lì a fissarsi,

Un paio d’occhi che guardano da sotto in su, un paio dall’alto in basso. 

Il telefono squilla.

  
  


_Vigilia di Natale_

La ragazza sul sedile passeggeri canticchia un motivetto di Natale con gli occhi chiusi e le labbra serrate, stese in un sorriso appena illuminato dalle luci della statale che stanno percorrendo.

Sono quasi tre ore di macchina da DC ad Henrietta, centinaia di miglia che Declan percorre almeno due volte a settimana per tornare a casa, litigare con Ronan, far pace con Ronan, chiedersi perché continua a ritenere quel posto casa e poi ripetere la stessa storia appena cinque giorni dopo.

Jordan non aveva ancora mai compiuto quel piccolo esodo con lui, sul sedile accanto c’era sempre stato Matthew che riempiva quelle quasi tre ore di viaggio masticando ininterrottamente cibo proveniente da svariati sacchetti colorati per tutti i centottanta minuti di viaggio che separano l’appartamento in città dal cortile della loro piccola villetta in campagna.

Ma Matthew è sceso ad Henrietta con un suo vecchio compagno di classe che si trovava a DC per caso e che, comunque, doveva tornare in Virginia per le feste, cosa che gli aveva lasciato casa libera per tre giorni, tutti usati per controllare se davvero ricorda com’è essere una persona vera e non solo un fratello maggiore, ex tutore legale di due imbecilli e unica persona ragionevole in una famiglia di sconsiderati scavezzacollo.

Deve ricordarsi di non usare questa definizione davanti ai suoi fratelli, c’è la palpabile possibilità che finiscano per usarla come slogan, con tanto di magliette, per descriversi e allora sì che inizierebbero i problemi, se non altro per i suoi nervi.

Jordan era stata di un altro avviso ed aveva fatto sì che solo la metà di quei tre giorni fosse occupata così, per il resto del tempo l’aveva, nell’ordine, trascinato per negozi, piazzato davanti alle finestre per dipingere i vetri di casa sua con piccoli rami d’agrifoglio e scene invernali, fatto rimanere seduto per tutta la visione di Love Actually.

L’avevano odiato entrambi.

Incredibile come, un cast stellare, possa comunque produrre una commedia di Natale che non è altro che una _commedia di Natale_.

Sdraiato sul sedile sul retro c’è un quadro, cautamente avvolto in carta da pacchi marrone, un’opera di Jordan, un grosso quadrato di tela aggredito di pennellate che descrivono, con impressionante precisione, The Barns così come Declan gliel’ha descritta chiudendo gli occhi.

«Ricordami ancora perché non festeggiate a Natale.», chiede Jordan, aprendo un occhio e sfiorandogli una gamba con la mano sinistra.

«Il giorno della Vigilia c’è la messa di mezzanotte, un affare piuttosto lungo, soprattutto per un bambino, così Matthew finiva per svegliarsi sempre troppo tardi il giorno di Natale passando le successive dodici ore di veglia con il muso lungo e litigando con chiunque.»

«Matthew non mi sembra davvero il tipo.»

«Oh, si vede che non lo conosci bene, con te vuole fare colpo. Insomma, i miei dopo un paio di anni si sono arresi ed hanno deciso che Natale si festeggia il giorno della Vigilia, si aprono i regali e tutto il resto.»

Jordan annuisce, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, e chissà com’è il mondo visto da quell’angolazione, se i lunghi stradoni circondati da campi coltivati hanno qualcosa di più interessante di quello che lui, con la testa dritta, può scorgere.

La sua famiglia, nel senso lato del termine ché a non comprenderci Gansey sembrerebbe un’eresia, non sa di Jordan, né sa che Declan ha una vita all’infuori delle quattro mura in cui si fa sfruttare come tirocinante e le altre quattro del volutamente claustrofobico appartamento di DC. Se casa tua è abbastanza piccola, è la sua filosofia, davvero poche persone vorranno entrarci e, se anche qualcuno volesse avventurarsi all’interno, pochi saranno quelli che intenderanno restarci.

Poi era arrivata Jordan.

O meglio, era arrivata Hennessy, ma Hennessy è roba di Ronan e lui non ha molto a che spartire con lei, Jordan è stata una fortunata conseguenza a cui ancora stenta a credere e che fatica ad accettare di dover condividere col mondo.

Ma lo deve a Jordan e, sotto sotto, lo deve anche a se stesso.

Matthew lo odierà e poi si darà dello scemo per non aver notato niente.

Ronan, probabilmente se ne fregherà come se ne frega di tutto il resto e poi, dandogli il tempo di tornare a casa, lo chiamerà per dargli dello sfigato che, dopotutto, è il modo in cui si dichiarano affetto da prima ancora che tutto andasse a rotoli.

Lui, intanto, per il primo anno da quando va avanti quella messinscena della famiglia decimata ma felice, ha messo di sua spontanea volontà un maglione rosso con delle orrende renne stilizzate e quell'unico, sfavillante paio di scarpe da ginnastica sopravvissute alla mattanza di qualche anno prima.

Jordan, con la sua gonna di paillettes, lo fa sentire non solo vestito male ma anche, stupidamente ed inesorabilmente, umano ed imperfetto.

Lei, dal canto suo, sostiene di trovarlo adorabile e finalmente ventenne.

Declan incassa perché non può fare altrimenti.

«Del misterioso ragazzo di tuo fratello hai avuto altre notizie?»

I capelli di Jordan gli solleticano il collo e lui scuote solo la testa, convinto che l’altra possa sentire il suo disappunto anche senza parole, la sua stanchezza nel semplice sospiro che si fa uscire mentre tiene gli occhi sulla monotona, drittissima, infinita strada davanti a lui.

«So solo che nessun altro, a parte Ronan e quello che sospetto essere il suo degno compare, riuscirebbe a parlare per mesi con qualcuno senza realizzare di aver frequentato le stesse materie, per giunta insieme in classi francamente imbarazzanti tanti sono vuote, per quattro anni.»

«Degno fratello di quello a cui sono serviti tre appuntamenti per _chiedermi di uscire_ , direi.»

  
  


*

«Noah puoi cortesemente, e con cortesemente intendo prima di subito, abbassare queste cazzo di canzoni di Natale? Sono cinque ore, trecento minuti, un numero di secondi che non voglio calcolare che mi stai facendo esplodere timpani e coglioni.»

Matthew, accucciato vicino al caminetto nella vana speranza di far prendere un fuoco morto in partenza, muove le spalle a ritmo di una risata che non può sentire perché, in effetti, la musica è troppo alta, Blue si sporge oltre il tavolo per prendere i piatti che l’altro gli porge e sistemarli sopra a quelli che Adam ha già piazzato.

«Onestamente parlando, il Grinch non è un gran film ed è, se possibile, anche un peggior role model quindi, Ronan caro, fatti passare l’acidità almeno a Natale. E, soprattutto, ammetti che le canzoni di Natale sono belle.»

Il dito medio che l’altro gli regala un po’ se lo merita, Gansey alza comunque gli occhi al cielo ed Henry, dall’angolo in cui si è nascosto a lucidare forchette per poterle mettere in tavola appaiate contravvenendo a qualsiasi direttiva del padrone di casa, osserva la scena con un che di divertito e vagamente terrificato.

Non che abbia torto, dopotutto, lui e Ronan si conoscono da otto giorni e sono già riusciti a litigare un numero di volte tanto alto da raggiungere le due cifre e far temere a Noah che quei due possano, in qualche modo, sviluppare una malsana amicizia basata sul turpiloquio.

Che poi è esattamente il tipo di amicizia che hanno lui e Ronan, un gioiellino attentamente confezionato fatto di insulti, confidenze, cibo spazzatura e tutti gli altri cliché da film adolescenziale nonostante, almeno lui, l’adolescenza se la sia scordata ormai da parecchio.

La verità è che un po’ chiunque in quella stanza ce l’ha con lui per il ramoscello di vischio appeso sull’architrave della porta che, dalla cucina, conduce in sala da pranzo ed è diventato nelle loro teste l’equivalente meno rumoroso dei fastidiosi campanellini sopra alle porte dei negozi 

Fatto sta che si sarebbe sentito in colpa se non l'avesse fatto, ché niente è più imbarazzante dei primi baci in pubblico e, al contempo, niente scalda di più il cuore che vedere due giovani ragazzi con dei maglioni fatti a ferri baciarsi sotto al vischio.

A Ronan la felicità, e forse anche solo la parvenza di serenità che finge piuttosto bene cade in modo strano, come un vestito di ottima qualità che stringe appena sulle spalle.

Se Noah si guarda intorno, in quella stanza vede un mare di segreti imballati in maglioni di lana grossa, ricamati con renne e cristalli di neve.

Henry ha addosso un vecchio maglione di Matthew, Adam uno di quelli che doveva essere stato di Declan in un periodo molto remoto della sua esistenza tanto da essere stato indossato forse una volta.

A Blue e Gansey i maglioni li ha regalati lui.

Ronan, ostinato, non ha voluto sentire ragioni ed ha addosso quello che mette ogni anno, anche se consunto, e un po' scolorito.

In quella stanza vede anche tanti ricordi e, no, non li vuole conoscere tutti, né quelli né i segreti.

Anche perché, altrimenti, dovrebbe cominciare anche lui e, a dire la verità, tutto quello che vuole fare oggi è rimpinzarsi, vincere con Matthew al gioco dei mimi, cercare di capire come funziona lo strano triangolo che si scambia occhiate furtive da una parte all'altra della stanza ed evita accuratamente di passare per la porta della cucina.

«Dov'è Ronan?» chiede Gansey, rientrando in sala da pranzo con gli occhiali appannati di chi ha appena aperto il forno, in mano uno strofinaccio ed un cucchiaio di legno di cui non capisce l'utilità a meno che l'arrosto non si sia liquefatto e il menù di Natale implichi della zuppa.

Onestamente, gli scoccerebbe un po'. Jocelyn cucina zuppe ogni giorno che Iddio manda si questa terra e Noah sta studiando come riuscire dirle di smetterla nel modo più gentile che può trovare.

«Bagno.»

«Credo l'arrosto sia cotto, volevo chiedere se devo rimettere in forno anche quella cosa che Ronan ha fatto per sé.»

Ed ecco che il padrone di casa ricompare finendo di asciugarsi le mani sui jeans e no, davvero, se deve continuare a vedere quei due che si guardano con quello sguardo che Adam gli ha rivolto vedendolo scendere le scale, davvero, potrebbe scappare in ostello da un momento all'altro.

E invece sta restando e, già che c'è, sta passando un braccio dietro alle spalle di Henry per godersi la scena.

«Non mettere un cazzo in forno finché non vedi i fari della macchina di mio fratello qui davanti, non facciamo la solita manfrina della roba riscaldata venti volte che poi sa di cartone.»

**Author's Note:**

> Se non avete ascoltato "A metà strada" degli Eugenio in Via di Gioia, davvero, forse è ora di farlo.


End file.
